The present invention relates to a new and distinct Physocarpus plant, botanically known as Physocarpus opulifolius and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bert Dart's G’.
The new Physocarpus plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Physocarpus plants with yellow green-colored leaves and resistance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Physocarpus plant originated from an open-pollination in June, 2008 in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands of Physocarpus opulifolius ‘Dart's Gold’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Physocarpus opulifolius as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Physocarpus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in May, 2010 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Physocarpus plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands since May, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Physocarpus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.